Un camino un poco distinto
by PukitChan
Summary: Porque para Albus y para Teddy, a veces el camino trazado no siempre hubiera sido el mejor. / Slash.
1. Cordura

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter, su mundo y mención a cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y aquellos listillos que compraron su distribución, de modo que yo simplemente escribo por pura diversión, ganas de teclear y mi conexión a internet muerta. Nada de fines de lucro y eso. Nada.

**Advertencias: **Slash, malas palabras y algunas cosillas más. Si no es de tu agrado o de tu interés, pido que abandones esta historia, luego que no quiero ser la generadora de traumas xD. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

En esta historia: Serán únicamente dos one-shot, uno dedicado a Albus y el otro a Teddy. son:

**I**

~Cordura~

_«De la casa Slytherin, homosexual y enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy… Albus lo sabía: ése era el cliché perfecto que escogían para él, pero… ¿y si su camino fuera sólo un poco distinto?» _

**II**

~Elecciones~

_«Teddy:_ _Metamorfomago, perteneciente a Hufflepuff como su madre, pero tranquilo e inteligente como su padre. Siendo de la misma edad que de Victoire Weasley y habiendo crecido juntos, ¿cómo no enamorarse? Quizá rompería el corazón de Dominique pero, ése era su camino trazado… pero, ¿desde cuándo un merodeador respeta las reglas? _

_¡Así que vamos por el primero!_

**.**

* * *

**I**

**~Cordura~**

Por:

PukitChan

**"La mayoría de las cosas que te digo no tienen sentido…**

**sólo las digo para acércame a ti."**

—**John Lenon**

_Irritado, Albus caminaba lo más lejos del campo de Quidditch que le era posible. Ya era la tercera práctica que echaba a perder en la semana y sus compañeros de equipo comenzaban a recriminárselo, asegurándole que precisamente porque era su último curso en Hogwarts, tenía el deber moral —como capitán y representante del legado Potter— de guiar al equipo a ganar la copa de Quidditch de ese año._

_¡Qué fácil era para ellos decirlo! Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacía las orillas del Lago Negro, aún envuelto en el uniforme del equipo y mordiendo compulsivamente el pulgar de su mano izquierda, Albus Potter sabía perfectamente que su mal humor —y por consecuente, las malas prácticas—, no se debían a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. que tenía que presentar para lograr conseguirse un espacio como Sanador en San Mungo, no. No tenía nada que ver con respecto a eso. De hecho, estaba tan consciente de qué era lo que le tenía tan frustrado, que justamente ahora sólo podía pensar en ello y siempre llegaba a la misma fastidiosa conclusión: era un estúpido._

_Pero también mientras se auto declaraba el rey de los idiotas, una vocecilla en su cabeza se burlaba de él diciendo que si estaba en esa situación era simplemente por cobardía. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Ni que fuera la primera vez que podrían rechazarlo. Con razón le había llamado cobarde… ¿Desde cuándo le asustaban a él las negativas?¡Ah, era cierto! Desde que ese raro niñato se le había metido debajo de la piel sin que se percatara… y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde._

_Albus quiso gritar de la pura rabia que sentía en esos momentos; sin embargo, al mirar al lago, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a golpear la corteza del árbol más cercano que pudo hallar. Descargó con tanta fuerza su coraje, que tarde notó que sus nudillos sangraban. Bajó la mirada, observando su mano temblorosa de la que escurrían pequeños hilos de color rojo. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo expresaba? Podría acabar con ello de una maldita vez en lugar de prolongarlo más y más…_

_—Mamá dice...—Un susurro en forma de voz masculina irrumpió aquella escena—, ella siempre dice que el calamar gigante ayuda a que las heridas sanen más rápido._

_Potter permaneció estático mientras sentía como su errática respiración disminuía junto con el agitado palpitar de su corazón. Qué absurdo. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés? Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa divertida. Al alzar el rostro hacía la copa del árbol, sentando en una de las tantas ramas, se encontraba él… rubio, inexpresivo, con un pergamino en una mano y sosteniendo en la otra la corbata deshecha de Slytherin, mientras sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos, se clavaban en él._

_—Hola, Albus._

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Si aquella mañana le hubieran dicho que recibiría una carta de James, diciéndole con su tan particular sentido del humor que dejara de ser un llorón y consiguiera finalmente una pareja, Albus definitivamente se habría saltado el desayuno. Si bien quería mucho a su hermano mayor, sabía mejor que nadie que también podía ser un maldito cabrón. Y precisamente ese día James había escogido serlo, justo cuando a Albus le había tocado cuidar durante dos horas, junto con Scorpius Malfoy, la clase de Artimancia que compartían los Ravenclaw y Slytherin de cuarto curso. Las desventajas, (¿o ventajas?) de ser Premio Anual.

Malhumorado tras leer su correo matutino, Albus dejó su desayuno a medias mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía la entrada del Gran Comedor, lugar donde Scorpius recién lo esperaba. Al divisarlo, el rubio esbozó una de sus sonrisas educadas que Albus ya había aprendido a conocer luego de dos años de amistad. La perfecta manera de vestir el uniforme del Slytherin de Scorpius le recordó a Potter que su corbata aún no estaba anudada. Acostumbrado a los colores azul y bronce de su casa, Albus sonrió con nostalgia al recordar que ése sería el último año que estaría entre los Ravenclaw.

—Buenos días, Al —saludó Scorpius, avanzando hacía la clase que les habían asignado, luego de que la profesora de Artimancia se hubiera enfermado la noche anterior—. ¿Estás listo? —cuestionó, esbozando una de sus sonrisas retorcidas de Slytherin, misma que sólo aumentó el malhumor de Albus.

—Cierra el pico, Scorpius —gruñó, demasiado agresivo para su propio gusto, sabiendo que su amigo no tenía la menor culpa de lo que pasaba.

—¿Los de cuarto año te ponen irritable? —siguió burlándose. Por un instante, el Ravenclaw se preguntó su acaso James y Scorpius no habían hecho alguna clase de trato para fastidiarlo a propósito ese día. Sin embargo, Albus sabía perfectamente que esa manera de ser su amigo era su manera de mostrarle su preocupación.

—Sólo —exclamó, arrojando un suave suspiro—, mierda, sólo quiero que esto acabe rápido. Cuando cosas como éstas pasan, en verdad deseo que salgamos de Hogwarts de una maldita vez.

—Aún no se lo has dicho —concluyó Scorpius, mirando al frente al subir las escaleras. No esperaba una respuesta que no llegaría; simplemente se limitó a expresar lo que era obvio.

Albus dibujó la primera sonrisa del día cuando entendió que Scorpius dio por zanjado el tema con aquella observación. De vez en cuando, el Ravenclaw lamentaba no haberse tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Scorpius en los primeros cuatro años en la escuela. Aún conservaba, fresco en su memoria, el recuerdo de esos años atrás cuando encontró a Scorp sentando en el vagón de los Prefectos. Aunque el rubio mostraba una expresión neutra, Albus había adivinado acertadamente que el joven Malfoy se encontraba aburrido. No sabía por qué y mucho menos cómo, pero repentinamente se había sentado a su lado, exclamando lo fastidioso que era ser prefecto. Un tema de conversación terrible, sobre todo si se consideraba que muchos chicos _realmente_ ansiaban serlo… pero entonces, Scorpius giró su rostro para verlo y asintió.

Se volvieron amigos poco después de eso.

Ahora, mientras caminaban juntos, no pudo evitar traer a sus pensamientos a James y a Lily, diciéndole que se iba a enamorar del rubio y que al final Scorpius resultaría ser muy, muy gay. Se harían pareja y eso traumaría de por vida a los padres de ambos, porque jamás esperarían que ellos se unieran y que los apellidos «_Potter-Malfoy»_ podrían sonar juntos. Sería el cliché perfecto.

Claro que Albus había ido a terminar a Ravenclaw en lugar del vaticinado Slytherin, y que en realidad Scorpius era simplemente su amigo. Estaba bueno, sí, después de todo Albus no era ciego, pero de verdad que Scorp no era su tipo de gusto para pareja. Era su mejor amigo, el que le había dicho más de una vez que dejara de hacer tormentas en vasos de agua. El que se había dado cuenta quién le gustaba antes de que el mismo Albus lo aceptara.

—Scorp…

Al oír su nombre, el rubio detuvo sus pasos en el penúltimo escalón de las escaleras y giró el rostro para contemplar el del Albus.

—Yo… bueno…

—Severus, está bien.

Potter sonrió nuevamente. Cuando le llamaba por su segundo nombre, era cuando le decía que estaba exagerando y pensado de más.

—Gracias.

Scorpius no agregó nada, simplemente giró y continuó unos pasos más, hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de Artimancia. Se escuchaban cuchicheos y risas, seguramente los de cuarto estaban aprovechando la ausencia de la profesora para hacer travesuras. Scorpius se irguió cuando alto era y puso esa expresión tan Malfoy que mandaba a imponer respeto inmediato. Con una leve risilla, Albus también adquirió su mejor pose de «_Soy Premio Anual, así que no me toques lo huevos»_ y juntos ingresaron al salón.

Tal como se esperaba, la situación era un caos. Había varios alumnos con las varitas en alto lanzándose hechizos los unos a los otros, un grupillo de chicas platicando arrinconadas y otros tantos estaban por ahí, besándose. Claro que al ver quiénes ingresaban, todos quedaron congelados y detuvieron enseguida sus actividades, sin animarse a mover un solo músculo cuando los dos mayores se abrieron paso entre ellos para dirigirse al frente de la clase.

Albus no pudo evitar desviar sólo un poco su mirada. Frunció el ceño cuando en su análisis descubrió a la persona que le interesaba. Ahí, sentado, con su expresión distraída, portando descuidadamente el uniforme de Slytherin, estaba Lorcan Scamander… y a su lado, un muchachito parecía tener uno de los dorados cabellos de Lorcan entre sus manos. Aquello le enfureció e hizo que algo explotara en el interior de Albus.

Molesto, dirigió una fría mirada que estremeció a la clase completa. _Menos a él, claro._

—Más les vale a todos que estén en sus respectivos asientos en un minuto —ordenó la autoritaria voz de Scorpius, a la que todos obedecieron, menos Lorcan, porque era el único que no se había movido de su asiento, aunque tampoco lo había hecho el acompañante que estaba demasiado cerca de él, para gusto de Albus.

—Malfoy y yo tenemos órdenes específicas de revisar la redacción que tienen que estar haciendo ahora mismo y deben presentar antes de que termine la clase, sino quieren obtener como calificación un _troll. _ Lección 10 de su libro principal… deben trabajar en parejas.

Hubo un murmullo general de descontento que enseguida desapareció ante una mirada de Scorpius. Cuando los de cuarto empezaron a buscar una pareja con quién trabajar, Albus inesperadamente alzó la voz y agregó:

—Su pareja no debe ser de su misma casa. Tiene que ser un Ravenclaw con un Slytherin.

Surgieron nuevos murmullos de disgusto que Albus ignoró cuando sintió la mirada y la sonrisa burlona de Scorpius. Oh, maldita sea, aquello había sido un impulso que no pudo evitar… pero que en el fondo le importaba muy poco cuando vio, con gran satisfacción, que Lorcan se juntaba con un chiquillo de Ravenclaw y no con el que lo estaba… _acosando_.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Scorpius dejó caer frente a Albus y sobre la mesa, una gran cantidad de pergaminos. El moreno pareció querer perderse entre ellos y evitar a toda costa cruzar palabras con su amigo, algo en lo que fallaría miserablemente pues en ese deber de revisar las redacciones, inevitablemente tenían que cruzar palabras.

Sin embargo, Scorpius se limitó a sonreír mientras aplicaba un _muffliato_ y tomaba entre sus manos el primer pergamino que desenrolló y empezó a leer. Al ver que el rubio no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, decidió imitarlo y tomar al azar el pergamino más cercano.

Al abrirlo, maldijo por lo bajo, decidiendo que la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy.

Rumiando durante varios segundos, no notó que la sonrisa de Scorpius aumentaba mientras Albus enrollaba una vez más el pergamino sin haberlo revisado y lo arrojaba al montón. El rubio, sin poder contenerse más, levantó la mirada para ver el rostro enfurruñado de Albus, y tomó entre sus manos el pergamino que el otro había odiado segundos atrás.

—¿No quieres revisar el pergamino de Lorcan Scamander?

—No, no quiero —respondió, cerrando los ojos y tomando otro pergamino que revisar.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué no Lorcan es de Slyhterin? ¡Tú eres el Premio Anual de esa casa! ¡Es tu deber!

—Te recuerdo que tú los pusiste a trabar en parejas de Slyhterin y Ravenclaw… así que técnicamente los dos podemos revisar sus deberes.

Albus se sonrojó violentamente, deseando salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

—¡A-aquello fue… para… la cooperación entre casas! —trató de excusarse, muy vanamente. Oh, Merlín, ya podía imaginarse el sarcasmo de Scorpius que le arrojaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Malfoy sólo frunció el ceño y con voz seria se dirigió a su amigo.

—Albus, si no se lo dices, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida.

—Es como uno de mis primos, Scorp… —murmuró—, yo lo vi crecer.

—Pero realmente no es de tu familia, además _no lo viste_ crecer, Albus. _Creciste_ con él.

El Ravenclaw bajó su mirada, pensando en cómo había llegado a esa absurda situación. Mejor aún, cómo había permitido que Lorcan se clavara en sus sentimientos de esa manera cuando en realidad apenas intercambiaban algunas palabras de vez en cuando.

Para Albus, Lorcan fue siempre una sorpresa, incluso mucho antes de que ingresara a Hogwarts. Era tan sincero y directo que muchas veces parecía incomodar a los adultos que estaban a su alrededor. Ginny solía decir con alegría que en ese sentido, se parecía mucho a Luna. Sin embargo, Albus siempre pensó que Lorcan era único, idea que reafirmó cuando los gemelos Scamander se sentaron y se colocaron el sombrero seleccionador. Con mucho tino, el sombrero había mandado a Lysander a Gryffindor… con Lorcan tardó mucho más. Luego de tres minutos, cuando el silencio se había extendido durante mucho tiempo, el Gran Comedor volcó su atención en el niño rubio y distraído que esperaba su selección. Para asombro de Albus —y en general para todos los que conocían a la familia Scamander—, Lorcan fue enviado a Slyhterin.

Al niño pareció no molestarte aquella selección. Con el paso de los días, se comprobó que Lorcan Scamander era el Slytherin más raro de la historia. Era descuidado, aunque muy bueno en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Su cabello rubio estaba tan desordenado y tan mal cortado que parecía que Lorcan lo hubiese hecho así a propósito. A menudo, cuando lo veías caminar, daba la impresión de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba y que simplemente se limitaba a andar de aquí para allá mordiendo un botón rojo. A diferencia del 97% de estudiantes de su casa, Lorcan nunca traía la corbata en su cuello: al parecer, para él era más divertido llevarla atada en su cabeza, en su pantalón o hasta en su muñeca.

Sin embargo, una de las cosas más interesantes que Lorcan Scamander tenía, eran sus respuestas.

Fue a inicios de su sexto año cuando Albus, completamente enfadado, había dejado su clase a la mitad, luego de que una profesora le regañara diciéndole que no por ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y un Potter —haciendo especial énfasis en lo de Potter—, iba a tolerar indisciplina de su parte. ¡Cómo si alguna vez Albus había querido un trato especial! Nunca en su vida había exigido eso. Es más, ¡su padre luchaba porque no existiera algo así! ¿Cómo es que a esa vieja urraca se le ocurría decirle algo semejante? ¡Era una soberana estupidez!

Y Albus habría regresado por el mismo camino por el que andaba, dispuesto a pronunciar cualquier hechizo contra la profesora, sino hubiera sido porque en medio de sus divagaciones furiosas, chocó contra alguien. _Él._

El por qué Lorcan Scamander estaba caminando en el quinto piso en horas de clase, Albus nunca lo supo. Lo cierto es que sólo atinó a extender su brazo y sujetar una muñeca delgada para que la figura, hasta ese momento borrosa, no cayera. Después de que el peligro hubo pasado, Potter se concentró y descubrió la silueta conocida de Lorcan, quien, aún sujeto por la mano de Albus, lo miraba con una curiosa expresión entre la sorpresa y la decadencia.

—Normalmente mi mano me es de mucha utilidad, Albus, pero si tanto la quieres, puedes quedártela. También tengo pies y son muy prácticos. ¿Seguro que no quieres mejor uno de esos?

Albus parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender por completo la oración. Bajó su mirada para comprobar que, en efecto, aún sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Lorcan, como si temiera dejarlo ir. Luego, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y pronto se transformó en una alegre carcajada que disipó milagrosamente su mal humor.

Hasta ese momento, y pese a que Lorcan ya estaba en tercero, Albus no había tenido —o no había buscado— demasiadas oportunidades para hablar con él. Recordar que siempre le había agradado la forma de responder de Scamander fue algo que no pasó simplemente desapercibido para él.

—Es todo tuyo, Lorcan, aunque muchas gracias por la tentadora oferta —respondió el moreno, sonriendo con vergüenza antes de soltar la mano. El rubio alzó la mirada, clavando sus ojos azules y destellantes en los verdes de Potter, quien por sólo un instante, se encontró pensado en lo impresionantes que eran. Entonces, Lorcan ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió. _Le sonrió._

Albus, en un suspiro, admitió que algo cambió desde esa vez.

Comenzó a mirar a Lorcan cada que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para comenzar una plática en la que parecía que Lorcan nunca le prestaba atención. Cuando se le acabaron las excusas, fingía cruzarse con él _accidentalmente _en los pasillos del castillo. Lysander fue el primero en notarlo, no en vano era el gemelo de Lorcan, aunque lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y decirle, con una extensa sonrisa en los labios, que su hermano era como Albus.

_Gay._

—¿Albus? —cuestionó la voz de Scorpius, tras un prolongado silencio en el que solamente él había sido el único que estaba revisando pergaminos. El moreno resopló y salió de sus recuerdos para tomar un pergamino y acabar con esa encomienda de una maldita vez.

—Odio a Lysander Scamander —farfulló, sin poder contenerse más—, sólo me dio ideas ridículas que terminaban no sé cómo en Lorcan.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó a su acompañante con un pergamino. El moreno levantó la vista enfadado, aunque los ojos de Scorpius relucían ya cansados y fastidiados.

—Eres un maldito llorón, Albus. ¿Quieres dejar de lamer las heridas que ni siquiera te han hecho? Estoy harto de los lamentos que has hecho durante lo últimos tres meses. Ahora entiendo por qué no te pusieron en Gryffindor

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Malfoy?! —masculló.

—No insinuó nada —replicó Scorpius con ese tono tan frío que congelaba al mismo infierno—.Te lo estoy diciendo muy claramente: eres un cobarde, Potter. Ahora lárgate de aquí, porque sólo estás siendo un estorbo. —Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Scorpius siguió con su labor. Albus, más enfadado a cada segundo, se levantó de la mesa aventando violentamente el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

—Jódete, Malfoy.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Y así fue como Albus llegó a este punto: con los entrenamientos de Quidditch hechos mierda, su mejor amigo odiándolo y él sangrando por haber golpeado injustamente un árbol, pero sonriendo estúpidamente, como no podía dejar de hacerlo, cada vez que se encontraba con él.

—No creo que el calamar salga sólo para curar mi herida, Lorcan —afirmó Albus, mirando la copa del árbol donde el rubio reposaba.

—Podrías pedírselo… —sugirió con naturalidad.

Cansado, Albus negó con la cabeza y decidió sentarse a los pies del árbol, centrando su atención en el Lago Negro para evitar mirar a Lorcan. Desde arriba, el rubio dobló el pergamino que había recibido de su madre y bajó del árbol de un solo brinco, una actividad que habría sorprendido a Albus de no ser porque muchas veces en su infancia lo miró haciéndose eso.

Lorcan se echó sobre el hombro su corbata antes de sentarse junto a Albus, quien le miró de soslayo sin comprender qué estaba pasando en ese momento.

—Hablé con Malfoy —soltó de repente Scamander, mirando con interés la mano lastimada que Albus ya ignoraba pues estaba demasiado ocupado rogando que Scorpius no hubiera dicho nada de nada. De algún modo, logró encontrar su voz perdida pues susurró:

—Normal, es el Premio Anual de Slytherin, tiene el derecho de regañar a cualquier estudiante y…

—Me preguntó si salía con alguien —continuó relatando, ignorando las palabras del moreno. Lorcan estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar la mano de Albus, examinó la herida y con la corbata de Slytherin comenzó a limpiarla y poco después la envolvió entre los colores verde y plata. —Fue una cuestión interesante.

Albus, que todos esos minutos quedó anonadado por las acciones de Lorcan, se mordió el labio inferior haciéndose miles de preguntas a las que no tendía respuesta si seguía siendo un cobarde… tal como lo había dicho Scorpius.

Inhaló profundamente y Albus tomó valor de alguna parte, donde sea que se estuviera escondiendo, para finalmente girar el rostro y así enfrentarse a los ojos azules. Apretó sus labios y no supo cómo sus dedos se entrelazaron a la mano ajena que estaba demasiado cerca de la de él.

—Me gustas, Lorcan.

Una de las cosas que más amaba Albus de Lorcan eran sus respuestas.

—Lo sé.

Aunque después de eso, por primera vez se preguntó por qué le atraía tanto eso del rubio.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

—¿Y eso me importa? —preguntó con desdén una figura alta y elegante mientras tomaba un libro del estante y lo hojeaba sin mirar a su interlocutor.

—¡Scorpius, joder, lo siento! ¡Estaba enojado! ¿Bien?

—Ah, ¿ya volví a ser Scorpius?

—¡Sé que no debí descargarme contigo pero… estaba irritado y…!

Repentinamente, un libro golpeó el rostro de Albus quien sólo sollozó ante el impacto que no vio venir. Normalmente su coordinación era muy buena pero últimamente parecía un idiota de primera. Se sobó la nariz y al abrir los ojos, encontró a Scorpius levantando una ceja y un intento de sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

—Cállate, Potter —susurró, relajando sólo un poco su expresión—. Estamos en una biblioteca.

—Lo siento —musitó Albus, más tranquilo ahora que había visto esa expresión en su amigo. No era idiota, había comprendido que en realidad Scorpius ya lo había perdonado.

—Si no vas a decir nada interesante, Albus, necesito estudiar.

Era mentira. Nadie estaba tan adelantado en sus estudios como Scorpius, que era el don perfecto de Slytherin. ¡Vamos, ni siquiera su primo Hugo lo estaba! Sólo era su manera de presionar a Albus para que al fin confesara lo que, se notaba, estaba poniéndolo intranquilo.

—Le dije a Lorcan que me gustaba y… —Albus bajó la cabeza avergonzado, preguntándose estúpidamente por qué no había sido mandado a Hufflepuff con unos nervios como los suyos en cuestión de relaciones amorosas.

—¿Y…? —animó a continuar Scorpius ahora que la plática por fin se había vuelto interesante.

—Y dijo que lo sabía.

Malfoy miró desconcertado los nervios destrozados de Albus y no pudo hacer nada más que reír.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes? —gruñó Albus.

—¿Hablas en serio? Al, cada persona que es observadora lo sabe. Es decir, la mayoría de aquí son idiotas pero… muchos _nos damos cuenta. _¿Creíste que todo este tiempo Lorcan no se había percatado de que lo buscabas? ¡Es de Slytherin y no es un despistado Gryffindor, por Salazar! ¡Qué va, ni eso! Hasta Lysander lo sabía mucho antes que tú.

Albus quedó paralizado.

Seguro que ese año renombraban su Premio Anual por Pendejo Anual.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Si Albus Potter hubiese escogido un momento perfecto para morir de vergüenza por su estupidez, sería ahora mismo. ¿En serio? Hogwarts era demasiado grande, ¡por Merlín, era enorme! Y la sala se supone que estaba escondida. ¿Por qué él? ¡Llevaba una fantástica semana huyendo de Lorcan, desde que se levantó de su lado cuando se había confesado y simplemente se había ido por miedo al rechazo! Sí, era un cobarde, ¡¿y?! ¡Ni que en Ravenclaw tuviera que demostrar que aunque se pudiera parar frente a un montón de dementores y hacerles frente, no podía hacerlo frente a un niño de cuarto!

—Estaba buscándote —susurró Lorcan, cerrando la puerta que desapareció tras él, al haber ingresado a la sala de los Menesteres—. Scorpius dijo que aquí podría encontrarte.

—Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos… ** —**ironizó.

Pero Lorcan se comportó como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado. Caminó hacía Albus, quien levantó la vista y resopló, enfadado consigo mismo. Sabía que había estado comportándose estúpidamente los últimos días pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No es que antes no hubiera tenido otras relaciones, de hecho, ya había tenido varias antes de la aparición de Lorcan. El punto es que el rubio era el único que había conseguido alterar sus nervios y emociones de esa manera. Albus sabía que quizás eso se debía a que era la primera vez que realmente se había_enamorado _de alguien y también eso era lo que tanto le asustaba y se negaba a aceptar aunque toda persona que lo conociera, ya se había dado cuenta de ello. No era que Albus no quisiera enamorarse o que tuviera miedo por su preferencia sexual (¿Ya habría quedado en el olvido aquella broma que James hizo en tercero cuando se burlaron de Albus? Nop, definitivamente no). Pensándolo con detenimiento… no sabía lo que era.

Para cuando regresó a la realidad, Lorcan ya estaba demasiado cerca de él y lo miraba fijamente, como si ante él se hubiera presentado un enigma que le habían propuesto descifrar. Entonces el rubio estiró su mano y acarició la barbilla rasposa de Albus, sonriéndole una vez más antes de elevar su barbilla y buscar la boca del otro.

Como si ése fuera un acto natural entre ellos, Albus se inclinó y acarició con sus labios la tierna boca de Lorcan, aferrando su cuerpo para que no se alejara de él. Hundió sus manos en esa desordenada cabellera rubia, mientras se dedicaba a delinear cada centímetro de la suave boca que se rendía ante la suya, como si desde siempre hubiera sabido que ahí estaba su sitio. Mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, pidiendo permiso para entrar a esa boca que le concedió el paso al abrirse y rozar ambas lenguas. El contacto, húmedo y electrizante bastó para animar a Albus a hacer retroceder a Lorcan hasta que la espalda del rubio quedó pegada a la pared más cercana.

Lorcan se aferraba a su espalada, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, mientras permitía que los labios de Albus exploraran ya no sólo su boca, sino que ahora viajaban y delineaban su cuello, con suaves mordidas que le arrancaron un pequeño suspiro de placer. Al separarse para mirarse a los ojos, Lorcan sonrió, aún con las mejillas ruborizadas por el reciente acto cometido.

—Tú también me gustas, Albus. ¿No era obvio?

Con la respiración ligeramente agitada y los labios húmedos, Albus rió ante la declaración, recargando su frente en el hombro de Lorcan, siendo abrazado inmediatamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, sintiendo cómo su latir se calmaba.

—Estaba esperando Albus… —susurró Lorcan—. A que no tuvieras miedo de mí. ¿Tan terrorífico me veo?

—No, no… tenía miedo a que una persona me gustara tanto… ya sé que es infantil.

Lorcan abrazó a Albus, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste, aspirando su aroma.

—Fue por culpa de los Nargles.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Rose abrió la boca sorprendida, tratando de descubrir si de verdad las palabras que había escuchado eran ciertas. Fijó sus ojos en Albus, quién aparentemente estaba muy entretenido mirado con atención el paisaje en el último viaje que haría en ese tren, llevándolos ahora mismo de regreso a _King's Cross_, luego del final de su último año en Hogwarts. Su graduación.

—No es cierto —Se escuchó al fin la voz impactada de Rose, buscando enseguida la mirada de Scorpius que, en silencio, asintió, confirmando así lo que le acaba de confesar Albus. —¡Pero…! No entiendo Al, ¿qué pasó? Ya sé que nosotros ya no estaremos más en Hogwarts y que no podrás ver a Lorcan pocas veces al año pero, ¿por qué terminaron? ¡Creí que se amaban! ¡Pasaron todo el año pasado juntos! ¿Por qué rompiste tu relación con él?

Albus dejó escapar un bufido, pegando su frente al vidrio. Le dolía, maldita sea, pero no por nada Lorcan había sido su pareja y lo había conocido como nadie.

—Te equivocas Rose, fue Lorcan el que me dio la patada —rió Albus. En verdad aquello le estaba haciendo reír.

—¿Y aceptaste sólo porque sí? ¡No te entiendo Al! ¿Qué pasa? —insistió la Gryffindor, tocando el hombro de su primo.

—¿Se volverán a encontrar? —preguntó al fin Scorpius, deteniendo así la verborrea de Rose. Ella miró a ambos amigos interrogantes hasta que Albus movió su cabeza, sonriendo con ternura.

—En realidad no lo sé.

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

_Albus:_

_ A veces, cuando voy al lago a buscar la ayuda del calamar gigante para curar una herida, pienso que sí podrías haber sanado la tuya si me hubieras hecho caso. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? Aunque es cierto que esa pequeña cicatriz que te quedó me divierte mucho. ¡Tiene forma del cabello de Lysander!_

_Ya comenzó el invierno y todo Hogwarts se ha llenando de nieve. También la relación que mantenía con Zabini terminó. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Zabini? Siempre dice que no le prestaba atención cuando miraba hacía la ventana. Pero sí le prestaba atención. Tú sabes que sí._

_¿Cómo va todo en San Mungo? ¿Me contarás cómo te está yendo allá y con ese chico alto que te visitó en Navidad? ¡Es muy agradable! Aunque creo que me miró con desagrado. ¿Le contaste eso? Si es así, me alegra que le hayas tenido tanta confianza, espero que no te cause problemas._

_Tengo que estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S. así que espero que la lechuza llegué pronto a ti. ¡Nos leemos en medio año más, Albus!_

_L. S._

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

_Lorcan:_

_ ¡No te rías en mi cara de Patil! Es agradable, aunque lamento que te haya echado una mirada así. Me di cuenta, no estoy tan ciego como crees. Aunque eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que no era el indicado. ¿Tú que opinas?_

_Le confíe la razón de por qué tú y yo decidimos alejarnos, explicándole que no tenía nada que ver con mi graduación, sino más bien como parte del crecimiento. Le conté también que sólo mantenemos una correspondía semestral, esa única carta donde nos permitimos narrarnos lo que sucede._

_Aún ahora, cuando ya pasó un año y medio, él me preguntó que pasaría si tú escogieras a alguien más. Yo le respondí que seguiría enviándote correspondencia. ¿Pues no somos amigos por eso? Se enojó y ahora nuestra relación se ha ido muy lejos a pasear._

_Lamento de lo Zabini, aunque sigo pensado que debería caerle un Nargle encima y burlarse de él. ¿Y qué? A mi no me simpatizaba. ¡Hay demasiados chicos en Hogwarts, Lorcan!_

_Hace poco salí con Scorpius a beber. El muy cabrón me confesó que estaba saliendo con Rose recientemente. ¡Deja que se entere tío Ron! Voy a morir de risa cuando eso pase, claro, si no nos mata a todos primero._

_En San Mungo todo está bien, aunque estos días han sido particularmente eternos. Muy buena suerte en tus exámenes y espero tu lechuza en otros seis meses._

_A.S.P. _

* * *

**~∞•∞~**

Lorcan agitó su cabello rubio, ahora corto, mientras arrastraba el baúl afuera del vagón. A su lado, Lysander murmuraba algo sobre la graduación que había sucedido la noche anterior aunque en realidad esta vez no le estaba prestando mucha atención pues estaba más entretenido mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. _Tal vez, sólo tal vez…_

—¡Lorcan! —se quejó emocionado Lysander—. ¡No me estás escuchando! ¡Y sé cuando no me estás escuchando y ahora no lo haces!

Lorcan miró a su hermano gemelo, sin sorprenderse de esa sonrisa extensa y esos pícaros con lo que siempre parecía poder leerlo perfectamente.

—Lo siento, Lysander —susurró conciliador, divisando en la distancia a sus padres, que extendían con alegría sus manos a modo de saludo—. Vamos, nuestros papás nos están esperando.

Sus padres, Luna y Rolf, los recibieron entre abrazos y felicitaciones por su graduación. Lorcan sonrió y contestó las preguntas, mientras arrugaba el pergamino que traía entre sus manos y que sin más dejaba caer al suelo. Se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, aunque ya superaba la estatura de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Luna, suspiró y meció suavemente a su hijo, besando su mejilla.

* * *

_"Lorcan:_

_¡Felicidades! Mañana es tu graduación. Es impresionante que hayan pasado ya tres años._

_Adiós, Lorcan. No más cartas, lo siento… Él me está esperando ahora mismo._

_A.S.P."_

**_Sucede que, no sabes cómo ni por qué, pero sucede que el amor de tu vida encuentra al amor de su vida._**

—Lorcan… —susurra Luna, con esa sonrisa dulce, con esa mirada despistada que había heredado su hijo, mientras Lysander mira a su lado con esa expresión que parece decir: «_¡Venga ya, que les gusta el drama!»_

Lorcan se separa de su madre y se encoge de hombros. Está dispuesto a irse cuando Luna levanta la mano y señala a las espaldas de Lorcan, que, sorprendido, gira su rostro para ver lo que su madre, su padre y su gemelo miran también con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Albus… —susurra, quieto.

El Potter parece haber corrido por toda la estación pues está sonrojado y agitado, aunque feliz de haber llegado a tiempo. Ha cambiado, tres años han dejado en él una huella de madurez y tranquilidad que no pasa desapercibido para nadie. Y se acerca a un Lorcan pasmado y lo abraza con fuerza, con su familia presente. Y por primera vez en su vida, Lorcan Scamander se sonroja fuertemente, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber leído entre líneas, por no haber comprendido la carta mucho antes. Se aferra a Albus, como la primera vez que se besaron, como la última vez que lo hicieron cuando el moreno se graduó de Hogwarts. Entonces, tiembla de pena cuando escucha la carcajada burlona de Lysander y el animado murmullo de su madre que le dice que se verán después, rogándole a Albus que lo cuide mucho a lo que el moreno responde con una sonrisa.

—No más cartas… —susurra Albus—. Ya no, porque estamos aquí.

Y es dulce, es tierno y es la persona que escogiste, aunque sus caminos se separaron durante tres años. Y recuerdas sus labios, su masculino aroma, los besos que son suaves y te congelan para después derretirse. Y ni él ni tú se arrepienten de nada, porque si sobrevivieron a eso, podrán sobrevivir a un ataque de ochenta Nargles furiosos, a la palidez de Ron Weasley y las burlas de James, Fred II y Lysander, diciéndoles que ya era hora.

—Te quiero, Albus.

—Lo sé…

**_Sucede que, no sabes cómo ni por qué, el amor de tu vida encuentra al amor de su vida en ti._**

* * *

.

_Divagaciones de la autora:_

Técnicamente debería estar escribiendo el capítulo ocho de otra historia pero es que... ¡No pude evitarlo! Soy una persona muy visual y cuando encontré una imagen de inmediato mi imaginación se desató por completo. Lo sé, estoy bien loca, pero es que si no escribía esta idea, no iba a poder continuar.

Encontré a Albus y a Lorcan una pareja muy dulce e interesante. ¡Muchas gracias si alguien se animó a leer hasta acá! Un beso enorme.

Por cierto, la imagen en la que me inspiré no era la gran cosa... sólo un chico rubio y uno moreno abrazados y la imagen rezaba... "En realidad Albus y Lorcan eran muy lindos y hacían una buena pareja"

._. Lo sé, es impresionante lo que me pude inspirar una sola imagen. JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA. Cursi, Cursi.

¡Gracias por todo!

¡El siguiente One-shot que prono subiré es de Teddy! Gracias XD


	2. Ritmo

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter, su mundo y mención a cualquiera de sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y aquellos listillos que compraron su distribución, de modo que yo simplemente escribo por pura diversión, ganas de teclear y mi conexión a internet muerta. Nada de fines de lucro y eso. Nada.

**Advertencias: **Slash, malas palabras y algunas cosillas más. Si no es de tu agrado o de tu interés, pido que abandones esta historia, luego que no quiero ser la generadora de traumas xD. Dicho está, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

En esta historia: Serán únicamente dos one-shot, uno dedicado a Albus y el otro a Teddy. son:

**I**

~Cordura~

_«De la casa Slytherin, homosexual y enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy… Albus lo sabía: ése era el cliché perfecto que escogían para él, pero… ¿y si su camino fuera sólo un poco distinto?»_

**II**

~Ritmo~

_«Teddy:_ _Metamorfomago, perteneciente a Hufflepuff como su madre, pero tranquilo e inteligente como su padre. Siendo de la misma edad que de Victoire Weasley y habiendo crecido juntos, ¿cómo no enamorarse? Quizá rompería el corazón de Dominique pero, ése era su camino trazado… pero, ¿desde cuándo un merodeador respeta las reglas?_

**¡Segundo One-shot! **

* * *

**UN CAMINO UN POCO DISTINTO**

**II**

**~Ritmo~**

Por:

PukitChan

«**Baila. No dejes de bailar mientras suena la música. ¿Lo entiendes? Baila. No dejes de bailar. No pienses por qué lo haces. No le des vueltas ni le busques significados. En realidad, no significa nada.»**

**—Haruki Murakami.**

_Ted Remus Lupin siempre había tenido su propio ritmo._

_—Me gustas. Sé que no te importa y puede que te dé igual porque están ellas. ¡Siempre han estado ellas, maldita sea! ¿No las detestas? Porque yo sí… ¡bueno! del modo en que puedo detestarlas por estar tan cerca de ti y también por… ¿sucede algo?_

_Sin poder evitarlo, Ted llevó el dorso de la mano izquierda a sus labios, tratando inútilmente de reprimir una sonrisa._

_—Déjame ver si lo he entendido claramente —exclamó, no sabía si divertido o avergonzado. Quizá una mezcla de ambas—. Tú… ¿me estás declarando tu amor?_

_El menor abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque lo único que logró fue sonrojarse visiblemente por lo pálido de su piel. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba dicho en esas palabras. Ahora se explicaba por qué no se había detenido a pensarlo._

_—Sí. Eso es lo que digo —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_Era la primera vez que alguien interfería de esa manera en su ritmo._

**~∞•∞~**

En un suspiro lleno de resignación, el hombre levantó la vista hacía el enorme castillo que, orgulloso, se erguía a lo alto de aquellas colinas, rebosante de magia. Aquello no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde su primera visita, aunque ahora Ted Lupin, ex alumno de ese colegio, admitía que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, siempre se sentiría impresionado y quizá hasta intimidado por aquella magnifica construcción.

Teddy se rascó la nuca, incómodo de volver a su colegio tantos años después de haberse graduado. Sentía una dulce nostalgia y al mismo tiempo esa ridícula sensación de volver a ser el niño que corría en los pasillos y se mostraba orgulloso de su magia. Un vistazo alrededor fue suficiente para alcanzar a apreciar el campo de Quidditch donde el equipo de Slytherin tenía su práctica. Recordó con orgullo como en sus dos años de capitán del equipo de las serpientes siempre los llevó al triunfo, algo que Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, le reprochaba constantemente al ser la cazadora de Ravenclaw.

Recordaba con claridad el orgullo en los ojos de Andrómeda y Harry, el día en el que se despidió por primera vez de ellos en el andén 9 ¾ de _King's Cross. _También la felicitación que recibió de ambos al saber que había sido sorteado para Slytherin, haciendo que Ron perdiera una apuesta contra Harry, ya que el pelirrojo había asegurado que quedaría en Hufflepuff como su madre, Tonks. Harry, divertido, aquella vez había dicho que era nieto de Andrómeda. «_Y creo que la sangre Black tiene su peso»_ murmuró su padrino mientras le revolvía su cabello.

Teddy no podía dejar de pensar que Harry parecía conocerlo mejor que él mismo.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarse de aquellas memorias. ¡No se supone que había ido a Hogwarts para pensar en su vieja pubertad! Acomodándose la túnica, el metamorfomago sonrió y caminó rumbo al castillo. Como lo esperaba, y tal cual se lo había indicado Hermione al pedirle aquel favor, la profesora de Artimancia salió de su salón vacío para darle la bienvenida. Después de una breve charla, donde la profesora le ofreció té y realizó una serie de cuestionamientos sobre Hermione, Ted logró recibir el libro que había ido a buscar: hasta donde sabía, existían muy pocos ejemplares y el que se poseía en Hogwarts era uno de ellos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, profesora —Sonrió Ted, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente—. Prometo que tendrá noticias de Hermione muy pronto.

—Descuide señor Lupin —dijo la mujer, agitando su mano—. Siempre es agradable recibir visitas, más de uno de mis mejores alumnos. A propósito de ello, ¿cómo está la señorita Victoire Weasley? —preguntó, insinuante—. En su último año la vi muy unida a usted.

Ted dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros de manera descuidada, tratando de mostrar con este acto la mayor indiferencia posible.

—Vic está muy bien, también le ha ido excelente en su trabajo.

—Por supuesto, no me esperaba menos de alguien como ella —asintió la profesora varias veces con la cabeza pero sin mirarlo, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Luego, la mujer clavó sus ojos en los de Teddy, dedicándole una mirada cómplice—. Espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes.

Antes de que Teddy pudiera replicar, la campana que indicaba el inicio de la clase salvó a Ted de aquella situación. Bastó una despedida y un agradecimiento rápido para que el incómodo interrogatorio en el que se había sumergido quedara en el olvido. Sin embargo, Ted no se dio cuenta que mientras salía, sumergió en sus pensamientos, un chico lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras otro lo codeaba burlonamente.

**~∞•∞~**

_Uno, dos, tres… _y el ritmo asciende y después se tranquiliza, volviéndose una melodía infinita… _uno, dos, tres… _y entonces la música se vuelve algo triste y melancólico que no puede dejar de producirle la sensación de que hay algo que está mal en esa situación.

Levanta su rostro, _uno, dos, tres_, y entonces, Teddy mira atentamente la melena pelirroja que se balancea de atrás hacia adelante, enmarcado el hermoso rostro de Dominique Weasley, la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur, la hermana menor de Victoire. _Uno, dos, tres_. Los dedos de la muchacha se hunden en las teclas del piano que toca con suavidad, mientras sus ojos permanecen cerrados, ignorantes de la mirada que Teddy posa sobra ella cuando la escucha tocar.

_Uno, dos, tres… _la melodía es tierna, es frágil y es triste, contrario a Dominique, porque ella es rebelde, bromista y fuerte. Porque nadie que la viera tocar en ese momento pensaría que es la misma chica de la vestimenta de negro, la del piercing en los labios que escandalizaron a su madre y a su hermana, pero que le hicieron soltar una risotada su padre.

Dominique, la pequeña chica que Teddy consideró su hermana, como lo fueron los Weasley para su padrino. _Uno, dos, tres¸ _el muchacho escucha el ritmo que parece surgir de la misma soledad hasta que se desvanece totalmente. _Uno, dos, tres, _cuenta en silencio y entonces la pelirroja abre sus ojos y ladea el rostro para ver el del hombre que la acompaña. En sus mejillas aparece un leve rubor que su pálida piel no logra ocultar por mucho que lo intente.

—Hermoso, Dominique, como siempre.

La chica desvía la mirada una vez más hacia el piano, acariciando las teclas; sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad se esfuma en cuestión de segundos y alza los ojos azules una vez más para ver a Ted, quien le sonríe con esa amabilidad dolorosa que le recuerda aquella tarde de verano, donde se le declaró, diciéndole que ella era mejor que Victoire. Con Dominique, Ted podía descontrolarse y ser alegre y ruidoso. ¿Acaso quería una aburrida vida con su hermana mayor?

Pero, como era de esperar, él la rechazó de un modo en el que no podía odiarlo. Simplemente, aunque deseara hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, le era imposible odiarlo. Quizá precisamente por eso le gustaba tanto… tal vez por eso, Victoire también estaba enamorada de él.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Un suspiro imperceptible escapó de sus labios porque, después de todo, ya habían pasado muchos años.

**~∞•∞~**

_Tip, tap, tip, tap… _y la dulzura de sus elegantes movimientos iban de un lado a otro. _Tip, tap, tip, tap_… Victoire, con su cabello dorado, sus hermosos ojos y sus atractivas facciones hacían de ella una de las chicas más hermosas que se habían visto. _Tip, tap, tip, tap…_ y la música apasionada crea un ritmo especial en el que Victoire, con su grácil andar, se dedica al _ballet, _a la feminidad. Y nada en ella sugiere que sea hermana de Dominique, porque ambas son tan distintas como el sol y la luna. Porque Victoire es femenina, tierna y dulce, pese a que sabe ser firme con cada una de sus decisiones. También, de vez en cuando, como Fleur deja escapar su vanidad que no impresiona a nadie pero que molesta bastante.

_Tip, tap, tip, tap…_ Ted recuerda la primera vez que la vio bailando y desde entonces supo que aquel sería su camino marcado. La atenta Vic, con la que creció en Hogwarts, la que fue su mejor amiga hasta que entendió que ella quería algo más.

La forma en la que Ted lo descubrió fue de la manera más incómoda posible. Ella le pidió verse en _King's Cross_ en su último año. Lo besó y justamente James llegó para interrumpirles. Sin poder evitar su mal humor, Teddy le dijo al hijo de su padrino que se larga, ya que no era precisamente el momento más adecuado. Armándose de paciencia, Ted le explicó a Victoire que no podía corresponderle.

«_¿Por qué?» _fue lo que preguntó ella en un lastimero sollozo.

Tip, tap, tip, tap…

«_No lo sé» _fue su respuesta «_Pero no puedo hacerlo»._

Y así fue como Ted Lupin le rompió el corazón a dos Weasley.

**~∞•∞~**

_Sigue el ritmo, déjate poseer por él. Crea un compás que te sincronice con tus latidos…_

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Ted sonrió divertido mientras observaba la nieve caer en aquella fría noche de diciembre. Parado frente a un bar cualquiera del callejón Diagon, el metamorfomago desvió su mirada hacía el papel que estaba escrito con la horrenda caligrafía de James, indicando que, efectivamente, ése era el lugar al que le pedido que asistiera.

El por qué James lo había citado en ese lugar, alegando que tenía una sorpresa que decirle, era lo que menos curiosidad le causaba a Teddy. ¿Le querría presentar a la novia que finalmente se haría oficial? James Potter, un muchacho rebelde que cursaba su último año en Hogwarts, parecía finalmente haber caído ante los encantos de una chica de Gryffindor, lo cual por sí solo ya era una absoluta sorpresa. ¿Qué más querría el muchacho de Ted, además de mofarse de él, porque sus relaciones no duraban lo suficiente? Porque James es rebeldía, alegría y locura. Es un estadillo, es un ritmo que se mueve a extrema velocidad, tanta, que Ted se pregunta cómo es posible no desentonar. Pero así es James, se responde a sí mismo, puro movimiento.

Al entrar, encuentra a James en una mesa circular, justo frente al escenario. Como era de esperar, una chica lo acompañaba, y aquello hace sonreír a Ted. Siempre supo que el mayor de los Potter sería así, lo imaginó desde que lo vio desde pequeño. Pero aún no se explica por qué lo citó ahí, cuando es obvio que James no necesita compañía.

—¡Ted! —gritó James, con la voz rasposa, seguramente con unas copas de más—. ¡Hermano, qué bien que hayas venido!

Y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Teddy, James lo arrastra hasta la mesa, donde lo obliga a sentarse y a tomar una larga dosis de cerveza antes de que revelar la sorpresa en todo ese embrollo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué la importancia de que esté aquí? —cuestionó el mayor, levantando su ceja. James sonrió y alzo los hombros mientras señalaba el escenario. Al parecer, tocaría una banda, nada impresionante. Sin comprender y con la mirada llena de interrogantes, Ted le lanzó una nueva mirada confusa a su amigo quien parece estarse divirtiendo bastante con eso.

—No entiendo, James.

Las luces se van y los murmullos de las pláticas se desvanecen. La música en vivo está por comenzar.

—Tú solo cállate, mira y escucha —ordena James, tan seriamente, que Ted no tiene más remedio que obedecer a aquel niñato. Mira al escenario, los instrumentos musicales. Entonces los pasos de los integrantes de la banda se escuchan y todo queda en súbito silencio.

Ted no comprende por qué su corazón aumentado su ritmo. Las luces iluminan a los jóvenes que pretenden ganarse su vida en la música. Pero Ted sólo mira con sorpresa a uno.

—¡Siete, ocho, nueve….!

**~∞•∞~**

Agitado, Ted se levanta de la cama, empapado en sudor frío. Ha vuelto a soñar con _él _y está empezando a darse cuenta de que todo en su vida se ha descontrolado, sin comprender cómo una sola presentación pudo causar ese efecto en su persona.

_¡Siete, ocho, nueve…! _susurra aquella voz en su mente en un ritmo disparejo, mientras le llegan recuerdos del muchacho de la misma edad James. Del hombre que estaba de pie en el escenario, gritando a viva voz el nombre su banda mientras se dejaba envolver por la ruidosa música.

¡_Siete, ocho, nueve…! _Había gritado aquel chico rubio de largos cabellos que eran sostenidos en una descuidada coleta. El hombre de belleza impactante y salvaje, el hombre que Ted nunca antes había visto de esa manera hasta esa noche en la que James le pidió reunirse para presenciar la banda tocar.

No lo olvidaba, al hombre que cantaba en el escenario, con ropa cuidadosamente elegida para hacerlo lucir mejor, con una sonrisa desafiante, con un apasionado ritmo que envolvió a Ted mientras miraba fascinado como aquel niño se había vuelto un deseable individuo.

Aquella noche, Ted Remus Lupin se dejó llevar por el rimo de Louis Weasley, el hermano menor de Victoire y Dominique. _¡Siete, ocho, nueve! _Sollozaba su mente mientras recordaba aquellas fascinantes gotas de sudor recorrer el cuello de Louis, la musculatura del rubio, la manera en la que se movía eróticamente al ritmo de la canción de su banda.

_¡Siete, ocho, nueve…! _Y repentinamente, Louis no era más el hermano menor de las dos chicas a las que Ted le había roto el corazón. Louis Weasley era un hombre con un ritmo que lo cautivaba. _¡Siete, ocho nueve! _Recordaba los ojos de Louis clavándose en los suyos, observando fascinando como el rubio se relamía sensualmente los labios, comprendiendo entonces que se estaba dirigiéndose a él. Que esa canción, que ese baile, que esa insinuación sexual era exclusivamente de Louis hacía Teddy, conspiración en la que James había participado.

_¡Siete, ocho, nueve! _Y una palpitación se traslado hasta su entrepierna, haciéndolo sentir tan duro como una piedra. ¡_Siete, ocho, nueve! _Y Teddy recuerda haber huido del bar, y aparecerse en su casa mientras se masturbaba pensando desesperadamente en Louis, en sus labios gruesos, en sus facciones, en su maldito trasero respingado.

Cuando Ted se ha derramado en su propia mano, se pregunta qué ha pasado. ¿Louis Weasley? ¿Por qué, desde cuándo? ¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡Por Merlín, va de la misma edad que James! Aunque seis años de diferencia no es mucho en realidad… ¡¿Qué diablos está pensado?!

_¡Siete, ocho nueve!_

…y los acordes aquella noche, no dejaron de sonar.

**~∞•∞~**

Ted Remus Lupin siempre había tenido su propio ritmo.

Fue Ted quien lo citó. No fue necesaria la presión de James, pero si tuvo que escuchar sus burlas acerca de lo pasmado y erecto que había estado aquella noche, en ese bar. El ritmo de James siempre fue especial, acelerado y alocado.

Pero el de Louis era diferente. Era encantador y asfixiante. Te inundaba con lujuria y cariño. Era el único ritmo que había descolocado a Ted. Por eso lo citó cerca de la Madriguera, pero no demasiado. En lugar donde podrían estar a salvo y en privado. Esperó nervioso hasta que Louis apareció.

El hombre rubio de 17 años, incómodo miró a Ted, quien le invitó a acercarse a su lado. Mas antes de que Lupin pudiese decir algo, la impetuosa forma de ser de Louis se hizo se presente.

—Me gustas —gritó Louis, sonrojado. ¡Qué mierda, total, en el bar casi se le había restregado!—. Sé que no te importa y puede que te dé igual porque están ellas. ¡Siempre han estado ellas, maldita sea! ¡Mis hermanas! ¿No las detestas? Porque yo sí… ¡bueno! del modo en que puedo detestarlas por estar tan cerca de ti y también por… ¿sucede algo?

Sin poder evitarlo, Ted llevó el dorso de la mano izquierda a sus labios, tratando inútilmente de reprimir una sonrisa. _Merlin, ¿cómo no lo había visto de esa manera todos esos años?_

—Déjame ver si lo he entendido claramente —exclamó, no sabía si divertido o avergonzado. Quizá una mezcla de ambas—. Tú… ¿me estás declarando tu amor?

El menor abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque lo único que logró fue sonrojarse visiblemente por lo pálido de su piel. Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba dicho en esas palabras. Ahora se explicaba por qué no se había detenido a pensarlo.

—Sí. Eso es lo que digo —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

El ritmo de Louis Weasley era diferente a cualquiera. Y Ted, que siempre había aprendido a combinar su ritmo con el de otras personas, por primera vez que encontró en el dilema de acomodar el ritmo que un chiquillo rubio le había hecho perder.

—Tú también me gustas, Louis.

El rubio abrió los ojos, impresionado.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Y Vic? ¿Y Dom…?

Teddy sonrió, levantando una ceja.

—Te prefiero a ti.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Lo meditó.

—Desde ahora. ¿No quieres?

Louis Weasley, con su particular ritmo, asintió.

—Ahora, follemos, Ted Lupin.

El mayor se carcajeó.

Le gustaba ese ritmo.

_S**ucedió que, sin explicación alguna, Louis Weasley sincronizó su ritmo al de Ted Lupin.**_

**_Sucedió que, Ted Lupin hizo del cuerpo de Louis Weasley su instrumento._**

* * *

.

Autora dice:

Ok, este one-shot fue un desmadre total, pero me encantó escribirlo. XD JAJAJAJAJ. ¡Gracias! Hasta aquí llego con estos dos one-shot viajados xD. ¡Bye bye!


End file.
